


Comfort

by Margaret_ja



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaret_ja/pseuds/Margaret_ja





	Comfort

Mikele一脸英勇就义的表情走出浴室。他上身赤裸着，没擦干的水珠从发梢顺着锁骨往下淌，下半身倒套上了裤子——那条引发无数迷妹尖叫惨案的破洞牛仔裤，走动间可以看到大腿内侧过于细嫩的一块皮肤。从舞台上带下来的眼妆没卸，他甚至还补上了演出里散落掉的金粉，堪称精致，与现在的一身打扮形成视觉冲击力极强的效果。

他男朋友坐在客厅里，把手从抱着的吉他上挪下来，视线像猫科动物长了倒刺的舌头舔过他的身体，然后冲Mikele露出了一个纯良无辜的微笑。

噢fuck，看着越纯良无辜我越有不祥预感。Mikele觉得内心现在有一百个捂脸崩溃的emoji表情，憋得要内伤，于是不甘示弱地挑眉，抛去一个挑逗性的眼神，转身推开门把自己扔到了卧室的床上。

 

这个故事要从他们上台之前说起。

双人con总是最令人愉悦的演出场合之一，Mikele倒腾完最后一点眼妆细节后就心情极佳地躺在化妆间沙发上一个个刷社交软件，挂着谜之微笑戳手机回复粉丝留言。Florent从镜子里看着他，感觉此人的网瘾大约也不用治了。但今天的情况还有点不对，Mikele一边玩手机还若有所思地时不时抬头看他一眼，Florent熟悉他的几乎每个表情，本能地意识到他怕是又在打什么不良主意。

果然。

“Flo，打个赌怎么样？”

“什么？”

“赌今晚我们谁收到的礼物多。”金发男人露出一个格外灿烂的笑容。

Florent伸手扒拉了一下被发胶固定住的头发：“这怎么数？又不是solo con。”

“啊哈，让姑娘们分开送呗。”

“那…赌注呢？”

“一晚上的……”Mikele拖长了音调，扫了一眼关紧的化妆间大门，“...绝对支配权，有兴趣吗？”

他很满意地看到Florent顿了顿，回过头看他时瞬间凝聚起来的眼神。

他男朋友挑高一边眉：“当然有。”

 

所以他到底为什么出这个馊主意？Mikele瘫倒在柔软的床上，捂着头痛苦地呻吟了一声——以前怎么没发现粉丝们那么热爱给Flo送毛绒玩具！而且他以前也没注意到他男朋友竟然还有吸引很多男性粉丝的气质！

到整场演唱会临近末尾的时候，Mikele几乎已经忘了这个他亲口提出的赌约。现场气氛太棒，他几乎在点燃全场观众情绪的同时点爆了自己的情绪，他注意到了Florent在唱歌间隙频频回头有些担心地看他的眼神，但当时没有顾得上；过于沉浸了，他清楚地知道这一点，到安可曲的时候仍然像是踩在精神的云端，每一根神经末梢极端活跃，触动和疼痛都过于鲜明，明显不太有利于珍爱生命，只是他依旧没有忍住在聚光灯和满场全神贯注的注视下完全打开自己——直到Florent用开玩笑的语气要粉丝们把礼物分开两边送，他才突然回过一点神来。

从他们乱七八糟地点完礼物开始，每次目光接触，Florent都会用意味深长的眼神看着他，搬起石头砸自己脚的始作俑者逃避无果，索性一不做二不休，刚下舞台还没撤下的无差别勾引气场对他火力全开，坚决不肯泄露自己的心虚。

暗淡暖色的顶灯像一层蜂蜜，轻柔而黏稠地落在赤裸的肌肤上，从人类对色彩的本能反应上挑动起食欲。Florent推门进来的时候在心里赞叹了一声。Mikele把脸埋在枕头里趴着，肩背的轮廓放松而舒展，肌肉线条顺着脊柱延展下去，后腰快要被牛仔裤遮住的地方有一个小小的凹陷，像是盛满了暖黄色的灯光；他明显听见了脚步，却不肯睁眼，露出的小半张脸上浓墨重彩的眼妆融进光里，渗出散碎的金属质感。

Florent半跪上床边，用拇指磨蹭了一下他的嘴唇，却被他张口含住轻咬了一下。

他不轻不重地摩挲过齿列和舌尖：“不好奇我打算做什么吗？”

躺着的那位睁开眼睛，视线斜斜略过他的脸：“悉听尊便。”

Florent却抽回手，转身打开了离床最近的衣橱底下的抽屉——原来堆乱七八糟饰品地方，后来他们专门给Mikele腾了个柜子——Mikele凑过来看了一眼，没完全看清楚，但震惊地瞬间愣住了，很想把自己刚刚说的话捡起来叼回去。

“你…不是，Flo，你这算…蓄谋已久吗？”

“是啊。”Florent托着下巴笑得格外坦荡，“就是一直没找到很合适的机会。”

 

纯黑的皮手铐收紧在手腕上，有种诡异的华美感，银色的金属链一端系在手铐的内侧，另一端则被扣在床头。他被要求分开腿跪立，顺从地将手腕交叠在身后，任由Florent把他捆缚在床头。锁链在碰撞中发出脆响，激起了轻微的战栗感，沿尾椎而上爬到脑后。Mikele试着挣了挣，皮质很柔软，不会在摩擦中产生疼痛，却严丝合缝地勒紧，格外牢固。

“真好看。”Florent在他身后说，带着显而易见的笑意，“简直超出想象。”

紧接着，从上方蒙下来的布料一下子夺去了他的视力，黑暗罩住整个视野。Mikele呼吸一窒，完全看不见的处境就像是抽掉了一块安全感的基石，他觉得本来就带着心虚的镇定已经摇摇欲坠。Florent小心地抚过他的额角，确定没有把眼罩收得过紧弄疼他。

窸窸窣窣的声音在耳边响起，Florent似乎是拆开了什么东西的包装。

“准备好了吗？接下来是惊喜环节。”

经常摆弄乐器的手指在特定部位有厚厚的茧，顺着肩颈格外细嫩的皮肤划下来，留在Mikele的胸前。长时间赤裸地暴露在空气中使胸前的两点微微挺立着，在指腹的摩擦下颤抖了一下。Florent不厌其烦地把玩着它们，指甲轻轻掐进乳肉又松开，打着圈儿地按弄周围的皮肉，感受到那两点在他手中快速变得更加坚硬。

Mikele尽量不动声色地放缓了呼吸，试图把开始急促的喘息抑制在喉咙里。细微却被敏感的身体放大的快感慢慢扩散开来，让他情不自禁地绷紧。然而这一努力在下一秒陡然破功，他狠狠倒抽了口气，几乎本能地试图反弓起身体，却被Florent强行抵住后腰硬生生摁了回去。

太疼了。

疼痛搅乱了正常的思考功能，Mikele混乱地想，他肯定、绝对是故意的，明明知道我怕疼，那是什么东西？？木夹子吗？

悦耳的响声随着他挣扎的动作急促地晃荡着——那见鬼的乳夹上居然还带着细小的铃铛。Florent揽着腰腹搂住他，轻轻“嘘”了一声，像在安抚要伸爪挠人的猫咪：“只是橡胶乳夹，我试过力道有多大，那么疼吗？”

背后紧贴着温热的人体让他感觉好了一些，但细细的颤抖依然没有止住，也许实际的疼痛程度没有那么高，视觉剥夺却几何倍地放大了其他感官的敏感程度，Florent这时候好像一点也不心疼他了，毫不犹豫地在另一边乳尖上施以同等烈度的疼痛，Mikele几乎无法自控地发出接近呜咽的声音。

嘴唇的亲吻抚慰落在耳后那一块皮肤上，Florent似乎很满意自己的成果，恶劣地拨弄着那两个带给他尖锐痛苦的小夹子。

等他终于玩够了肯罢手的时候，Mikele觉得从尖锐转向钝痛却不间断的折磨已经把神经拉扯到了绷紧的极致。他胸前和腰腹间一片潮红，应激状态中的身体微微出汗，使他看起来被那两个小东西玩弄得更加狼狈。虽然很不愿意承认，但他确实已经在超出预计的疼痛和隐秘幻想的拉扯之间勃起了，阴茎却仍被束缚在牛仔裤中，产生了难以言喻的焦灼感。

被Florent隔着粗糙的牛仔布料揉弄性器的时候他几乎松了口气，以为这场刺激已经过度的性爱差不多会回到正轨。

可惜拥有支配权的那个人显然没有打算这样放过他。

Florent没有解开那条松松垮垮套上的裤子，反而伸手摩挲被位置过于清奇的破洞暴露出来的大腿内侧皮肤。Mikele顿时有不太好的预感。Florent从那个不大不小的破洞处伸手探进去，满意而意料之中地发现他没有穿上内裤，赤裸的下半身直接包裹在外层的衣物下，甚至比完全的裸露有更深重隐秘的情色意味。他在局促的空间内轻轻撸动了两下阴茎，当Mikele挺身想把自己送进他手中时却停了下来，拒绝给予更多来自性器的快感。指尖按揉过会阴的位置，直接向后穴中挤入了一个指节。被牛仔裤限制，这个动作有些变扭，却出乎意料地顺利，潮湿温热的穴口主动容纳了入侵物，甚至紧紧吮吸着往里吞进更多。

Florent配合地伸入了第二根手指。“你刚刚准备过了？”

Mikele哼出了一声柔软的鼻音回应他，低低地喘息起来。Florent在他身体中抽插了几下，突然抽出手指剥下了他的裤子：“腿再分开一点，趴下来。”

 

双手被束缚在身后迫使他只能用肩膀抵住床支撑自己，胸前的乳夹避不可免地蹭到床单上，细小的铃铛声带来新一轮对乳头的折磨。Mikele带着情欲的喘息被疼痛扭曲成了更破碎的调子，而身后的穴口遭到第二次入侵，这一次却不是他想象的手指或直接是他男朋友的阴茎。

非人类肢体的球形物品没有体温，送进体内的时候带着明显的凉意，冷而坚硬。

“什么......啊！”他出口的声音陡然拔高了八度——轻微的震颤紧贴着敏感的内壁，从体内抖动着扩散开来。

“不舒服吗？”另一枚跳蛋被按在入口处，无视了穴口试图收缩的抵抗，强硬地推进了他的身体，把那个正在震动的跳蛋挤向更深处，直接抵到了前列腺的位置。

“不，Flo，别…！”Mikele声音发着抖求他，下意识地想要用膝盖往前爬，逃避过于强烈的刺激，却被栓在床头的锁链固定住。紧接着屁股上被响亮地拍了一巴掌，并不很疼，然而从未有过的羞耻感让他猛地僵住了身体。

“乖，”那个过分的施暴者轻声命令，固定住他的腰胯将后背按下去，迫使他塌下腰抬高臀部，“别动。”

Mikele整个人发着抖，羞耻和疼痛像最好的催情剂，他浑身的神经末梢仿佛都集中在了被折磨的乳头和后穴。Florent并不就此停手，而是又将一个肛塞送入了他的身体，那东西前端粗而逐渐收细，底座和跳蛋的线一起挂在穴口外面，几乎杜绝了他收缩着后穴想要排出这些玩具的可能。第一个跳蛋被推到了过于深的位置，Mikele凌乱的呻吟已经带上了哭腔。

做完这一切的男人搂住Mikele的肩膀把他拉起来，让他重新跪好，嗓音低而哑，几乎不像他本人而更接近扮演那位18世纪宫廷乐师长时的声线：“震动功能有好几档呢，我们可以挨个试一下。”

在来得及说出一句话之前，他就被体内瞬间加剧的震颤击溃，腰一软跌坐下来，却将体内的玩具压向更深的地方。

Florent放开他，Mikele在止不住的呜咽抽泣里辨认出他的脚步走向了房间门口，却无暇思考他要去做什么。然后传来的是关门的声音。

 

在大约半分钟到一分钟内，Mikele整个人都是懵的，他不知道发生了什么，体内被开到最高档剧烈震动的跳蛋毫不留情地碾压着敏感点，无法宣泄的快感积累完全锐化成了痛苦。他花了几分钟才意识到Florent开门离开了房间，没有再进来，而他以这样狼狈的姿态被残忍地一个人留在黑暗里。

他被这些东西操得一塌糊涂，股间水性润滑剂和体液混合在一起，把大腿根部弄得湿漉漉一片，性器硬得发疼，想要以正常的方式宣泄，却缺乏哪怕一点直接的抚慰，只能颤抖着吐出一股一股清液。

他甚至在这种过于绝望的快感中产生失禁的错觉。

这时Mikele听到了客厅里传来轻微的音乐声，可能是Florent刚才抱着的那把吉他发出的，也可能是其他的音乐，他分辨不清楚，他只想知道Florent在做什么，为什么把他留在这里，为什么不进来？Mikele在那一刻甚至大脑短路地跳了线，突发奇想地判断L'assasymphonie的词作者真是个天才。他呻吟着喊Florent的名字，或者是他觉得他喊了，却没有得到回应，他甚至不确定自己是不是没有被听到，Mikele头一次痛恨起他们家隔音效果做得过于出色的墙壁。

前列腺高潮一波一波席卷过他的身体，不同于射精那一瞬间绝顶而短暂的快感，他仿佛被永无休止的透明浪潮包裹住身体，高潮绵长得令人窒息，从腰椎往下整个下半身陷在麻软中。膝盖早就支撑不住身体，他靠着身侧的墙壁不断下滑。更可怕的是体内无知无觉的道具尽忠职守地执行打开它们的人的指令，丝毫不顾及他的感受，依旧源源不断地在几乎贴近内脏的位置震荡。

时间被无限拉长，Mikele觉得耳畔响起阵阵轰鸣。他根本无法估算已经过了多久，也许是十几分钟，却比几个小时更漫长，而他被滞留在真空而无尽的快感折磨中。

 

被光亮拽回现实中的时候Mikele觉得自己已经疯了。Florent逆光站在他面前，拿下了蒙住他双眼的眼罩，用手轻柔地托起了他的下巴。

Florent看到他时愧疚地觉得自己似乎是过分了。眼前的人看上去像一件濒临破碎的艺术品，砂金色的卷发被汗水打湿，一缕缕黏在鬓边，眼罩的丝绸布料吸饱了泪水，连超防水的眼线都被长时间的浸湿弄化开，金箔和墨色的泪痕散落在脸颊上，一路蜿蜒到嘴角，重新见到他的时候Mikele哭得更厉害，大滴的眼泪溢出眼眶流下，几乎要喘不上气。

他俯下身去亲吻那些眼泪，从眼角到艳红发抖的嘴唇，舌尖纠缠着交换了一个深吻。倒在怀里的身体过热而脱力，他解开禁锢手腕的皮铐后Mikele都没有意识到重新获得了双手的自由。体内无休止的震动终于被关掉再一件件取出来，脱离身体的时候发出明显的水声，Mikele像刚被从深海中捞出来的溺水者一样大口喘息着。

Florent搂着他重新躺回到床上，用手指沿着脊柱一节一节抚摸，像在给大型的猫科动物顺毛，直到他的呼吸逐渐平缓下来才有点歉疚地再次凑过去吻他。

Mikele瞳孔还微微涣散着，下意识地蜷在他怀里，调动起过多情欲却没有被满足的身体渴求着更多抚慰。

他用膝盖内侧的皮肤蹭着Florent的侧腰，用气声嘟囔着：“我想要你，别用那些东西…Flo，我要你。”

Florent在亲手把他包装成一件艺术品的时候就已经硬得不像话，他觉得自己能忍到现在几乎是个奇迹——而这个人神情恍惚着还在勾引他。他不再顾及身下的人是否无法承受更多的刺激，让Mikele仰面躺在床上，抬高他的双腿直接顶入了仍在收缩着的后穴。

Mikele在他整根进入的时候又抽噎着哭了出来，仿佛刚刚这样要求的人不是他自己。体内的阴茎毫无规律地顶弄着，每一下都狠狠地擦过敏感点，Florent配合着抽插的动作揉弄他身前的性器，俯身与他肌肤相贴的时候碰到胸前还没有被摘下的乳夹，充血的乳头被再一次拉扯，Mikele伸手想拿掉它们，手却抖得无法用力，只让他更难受：“拿、拿下来，Flo…”

Florent亲了亲他：“你确定吗？”身下的人无法理解他的意思，茫然而渴求地望着他。于是Florent满足了他的要求，摘掉那两个橡胶制品，被蹂躏了过长时间的乳首红肿着，像枝头饱熟过度的樱桃，看上去脆弱而甜美。Florent低头含住它，细致温柔地舔舐，但Mikele很快就明白了他刚刚询问的意思，原本麻木而钝痛的乳头在夹子被拿下后血液缓缓地回流，在唇舌温热的对待下涌起更强烈的刺痛感，他的呜咽中夹杂着痛哼，想要往后缩去躲避这种疼痛：“不要，不…”

Florent将埋在他体内的性器抽出来，只剩余头部浅浅地插在穴口，他抱起Mikele让他转身面对着墙跪在床头，Mikele似乎会错了他的意思，突然挣扎了起来，接近崩溃地拉住他恳求：“不、不不不，别走…求你！”

Florent将嘴唇印在他颈后，把他圈在自己和墙中间，从后方插入他。Mikele腿软得完全跪不住，如果不是被他伸手揽住几乎要完全瘫软下去，在这个姿势下正方便他进入得更深，阴茎在体重的作用下顶入了难以想象的深度。他的手虚虚扼住Mikele的咽喉，身下的人喉结在他掌心里上下滚动，脆弱而热切，吐出语不成调的喘息呻吟，接近破碎，含糊地喊着他的名字哀求着什么——更少或者更多。Florent一开始没有听懂他在说什么，以为是过于含混而无法分辨，过了好几秒才突然反应过来——Mikele根本没有在讲法语，而是像个孩子一样本能地使用母语在乞求他想要的。

那一刹那他几乎体会到了古往今来的施虐者所感受到的极端掌控感和快意，亲手使另一个人在自己手中一点点瓦解所有的防线，以至于完全神志不清，再无反抗的能力。

但下一刻，仿佛心尖上最柔软的地方被人狠狠拧了一把的痛楚蔓延开来，硬生生唤回了他被冲走的理智。

他缓了缓身下的动作，近乎虔诚地亲吻赤裸汗湿的皮肤，贴上Mikele的手腕引导他握住自己的阴茎上下撸动，不再给予甜蜜而痛苦的折磨，每一次顶入都撞击在他最敏感的位置，直截了当地施与最原始的快感。Mikele根本没能坚持多久，前后方的要害同时被掌控，他觉得自己已经被过多的快感装得要满溢出来，内壁剧烈地收缩抽搐，咬紧了仍在体内进出的柱体，紧到极致而不规则的挤压吮吸着阴茎，让Florent倒吸了一口气，强行抑制住粗暴地用力操开肠肉的冲动，浅浅地抽插了几下之后射在了甬道的最深处。

被操射出来时Mikele眼前发黑，模糊得看不清最近的东西，所有的感官一概封闭，完全空白了几秒。缓慢回过神来的时候他差点没有意识到止不住的抽泣声是从自己口中发出的。

Florent和他肌肤相贴，静静地躺了好一会儿，才起身下床，伸手到背后和膝弯下，打算直接把他抱起来。Mikele下意识地挣扎了一下，男人将嘴唇贴到他耳边，轻轻的气声显得委屈而软糯：“我都没有这样抱过你。”

Mikele知道他指的是什么，一时间啼笑皆非，很想反驳道这怎么是一回事，却实在没力气跟他争辩，只好顺从地任由他把自己一路抱到浴室。

他的男孩是真的长大了，Mikele恍恍惚惚地想，当年真的会下盘不稳在台上摔一跤好像早已成为过去式，现在都会游刃有余地在适当的时机卖萌——甚至都会这样欺负他了。

 

温度适中的热水洒在浴缸里，让人昏昏欲睡，Mikele觉得意识好像舒缓地沉浮在梦境和现实之间。Florent的手和温顺的水流一起抚摸过他的身体，在触及到下半身之前他甚至觉得自己已经陷入沉睡了。

“别，啊…”他软软地环着Florent的脖颈，小声求他，“别放进去。”

“没事，没事的，嗯？”他男朋友攥了攥他的手腕，手指再一次伸入身体内部，没有再带着情欲色彩，只是很小心地扩开被使用过度而微微肿着的内壁做清理工作。Mikele于是不再吭声，乖巧地蜷缩在他怀里，偶尔轻微地颤抖一下，发梢和下颌被水流打湿，像只不小心掉进浴缸的幼猫。

 

Florent把他湿漉漉的整个儿裹进浴巾里抱回了床上，怀里的人眼睛半睁半闭，明显被两小时的高强度演唱会和这场超过太多倍的性爱耗尽了体力。但当他把Mikele好好地塞进被子之后，刚才似乎已经昏睡过去的人又悄悄睁开了眼睛看着他。

他凑过去在嘴角亲了一下：“怎么了？”Mikele恢复了一点精神，摆出恶狠狠的威胁表情，伸手掐住他的脖子问：“老实交代，你预谋多久了？”

Florent并不介意虚张声势卡在脖子上的手，盯着他的眼睛笑了笑：“确实很久了。”

“嗯？？”

另一个吻带着复杂难明的意味落在眉心，他的男孩轻轻地说：“从第一次看到你在台上哭的时候。”

Mikele一下怔住了。

“我想把你抱回家，藏起来不让他们看。一个都不让。” Florent任性又幼稚地紧紧搂住他宣示主权，几乎勒得他呼吸一窒。

于是Mikele慢慢、慢慢地笑起来，他觉得筋疲力尽，但心里仿佛又有一块地方始终未能痊愈的隐痛被小心翼翼的舔舐抚平，他抓住Florent的手拉过来，将嘴唇贴在掌心的位置闭上了双眼：“我是你的，我保证。”


End file.
